eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 1995
Player reviews for the 1995 season. Jason Ball (AFL: 22 games, 48 goals) – Kicked on from his premiership success, taking over as the spearhead and kicking a team-high 48 goals for the year. Drew Banfield (AFL: 23 games, 6 goals) – Tagger finished in the top ten of the Best and Fairest for the first time, but was dropped for the semi-final. Ashley Blurton (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 21 games, 11 goals) – Debuted mid-season and played three games before returning to West Perth, where he played in the Falcons’ premiership Shane Bond (AFL: 10 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 6 goals) – Suffered the second-year blues, with form and ankle issues limiting him to ten senior games. Michael Brennan (AFL: 16 games, 2 goals) – Battled hamstring injuries and retired at the end of the year. Ian Downsborough (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 21 games, 40 goals) – Made a single appearance at AFL level, spending the rest of the year at West Perth where he played in a premiership. Michael Dunstan (AFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 6 games, 5 goals) – In and out of the side before an arm injury ended his season. Jeremy Dyer (WAFL: 21 games, 8 goals) – Spent the year with Perth. Tony Evans (AFL: 16 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 1 goal) – Second half of the season was interrupted by an ankle injury, followed by a rare stint at Claremont. Fraser Gehrig (AFL: 16 games, 21 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 5 goals) – Athletic young key position player impressed with his ability to play a role at either end of the ground. Tony Godden (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 18 games, 10 goals) – Managed just two senior games, spending the majority of the year at Subiaco. Paul Harding (WAFL: 13 games, 5 goals) – Battled a knee injury for much of the year and failed to appear at senior level. David Hart (AFL: 19 games, 1 goal) – Didn’t reach the heights of his 1994 season, but brought up his 150th senior appearance. Brett Heady (AFL: 15 games, 30 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Showed flashes of his best, particularly against Fremantle, but had a lengthy stint on the sidelines due to a shoulder injury. Jason Heatley (AFL: 1 game, 2 goals; WAFL: 22 games, 123 goals) – Only made a solitary AFL appearance despite kicking a ton in the WAFL and winning a second Bernie Naylor Medal. David Hynes (AFL: 13 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 2 goals) – Couldn’t lock down his spot in the senior team and shifted to cross-town rivals Fremantle at the end of the year. Glen Jakovich (AFL: 24 games, 1 goal) – Won a third straight Club Champion award and a second-straight All-Australian selection in another stellar year. Dean Kemp (AFL: 23 games, 16 goals) – Finished second in the Best and Fairest and led the club in total disposals. Karl Langdon (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; 19 games, 29 goals) – Spent most of the year at Subiaco, but managed four games mid-season including his 100th appearance. Chris Lewis (AFL: 21 games, 20 goals) – Relatively quiet season from the former club champion, who broke his arm in the first final against Essendon. Brayden Lyle (AFL: 15 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 8 goals) – Debuted early in his third season on the list, and cemented a senior spot in the second half of the year, playing as a defender and tagger. Chris Mainwaring (AFL: 9 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Shoulder injury cost him a lengthy stretch of games mid-season. Peter Matera (AFL: 20 games, 31 goals) – Finished sixth in the Best and Fairest despite having a reasonably quiet season by his lofty standards. Ashley McIntosh (AFL: 10 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Battled injuries for much of the year. Guy McKenna (AFL: 23 games, 5 goals) – Played his 150th game early in the season and finished top four in the Best and Fairest in a solid year. Daniel Metropolis (AFL: 17 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 0 goals) – Played 17 games after being recast as a medium defender. Chad Morrison Underage recruit stayed in Victoria to finish his schooling. Paul Peos (AFL: 4 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 4 goals) – Played just four senior games late in the year on his return from Brisbane. Don Pyke (AFL: 21 games, 15 goals) – Decent but unspectacular year from the midfield champion. Ben Robbins (WAFL: 16 games, 6 goals) – Spent the year with Perth after crossing from Gippsland. Jarrad Schofield (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 21 games, 27 goals) – Pushed for senior selection but managed just two games. Shane Sikora (WAFL: 9 games, 3 goals) – Played a handful of games for Perth in his first year in the West. Brett Spinks (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 13 goals) – After a breakout 1994 season, battled ankle injuries before his season ended early due to an appendectomy. Jason Spinks Unable to retake the field after having a knee reconstruction during 1994. Peter Sumich (AFL: 5 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 18 goals) – Found himself out of favour, spending significant time at South Fremantle. Paul Symmons (AFL: 23 games, 7 goals) – Breakout year from the rangy defender/wingman saw him finish in the top ten of the Best and Fairest. Craig Turley (AFL: 17 games, 18 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 5 goals) – Popular veteran spent time at West Perth, where he played in a premiership. Ryan Turnbull (AFL: 24 games, 5 goals) – Led the ruck and finished fifth in the Club Champion count. Chris Waterman (AFL: 20 games, 8 goals) – Had a solid season, being used all over the ground. Mitchell White (AFL: 23 games, 2 goals) – A stalwart in defence, cast off the disappointment of missing the 1994 flag to tie for second in the Club Champion award. Peter Wilson (AFL: 16 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 3 goals) – Struggled with form and spent time at East Fremantle for the first time in several years. John Worsfold (AFL: 20 games, 13 goals) – Used occasionally in the forward line.